


Decapitated my slutty boss

by BigBoiKhan23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Farting, Scat, Slut Shaming, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23
Summary: I make a bet with my hard ass boss that will put my job and my freedom on the line and her life is mine if I win. She's such a gassy bitch I wonder how she will smell when she's dead
Kudos: 6





	Decapitated my slutty boss

I was a company worker named Mark Phillips I had been working at my company for 2 years we dealt with trading and transportation. 

My manager was a older woman named Director Susan Love or Director Love. She was a older woman who was quite busty but always dressed professionally.

Her ass was nice and juicy always covered by that thin company skirt.

She was always a ball buster making me or any other guys stay late in the office while letting the girls get off.

I was obsessed with her and she knew it. I was her office slave fetching her whatever she wanted. Coffee, Toilet paper, Dildos whatever you name I've gotten if for her.

She discovered I was obsessed with her when she forgot something in a board meeting and walked back in to find me sniffing her seat.

She laughed at me and told me I was basically her slave or she would tell the world I was an ass sniffer.

I had been doing what she wanted ever since. But I had been thinking of a way to get her back a way to get my justice. 

Over the year I had been her slave I had compiled a list of everything with documented incidents of her abusing power in the work place or miss using company funds.

Something like this could get you fired or demoted to a snuff slut which was now legal in this country.

One day she asked me to stay alone by ourselves. We were working on the next project.

I looked at Director Love and thought tonight was the night.

She was sitting working her nice ass sitting in her lovely chair just the two of us in the office when all of sudden a gassy fart broke the silence followed by a terrible smell.

*Pfffffftttt* 

"Ah I'm sorry hope I didn't disturb your work Mark I'm just a bit gassy today". She said waving behind her in the fanning motion sending her fart my way.

I took a deep breath and inhaled her ass fumes. Before standing up and walking to her desk with confidence 

"Director I have a deal to make with you, the next board meetings comming up and they are talking proposals from everyone".

She looked at me in distaste and made the hand motion for me to continue on.

"If I win and my proposal comes out on top you have to be my personal snuff slut." I said with as much courage in my voice.

Her face turned to anger before settling on a sickly sweet. 

"Ok it's a deal, but if I win not only do you lose your job you become my real slave full time not just a work one".

She moaned in pleasure just thinking about it.

We shook hand and she looked confident I was nervous. Then we signed the documents so neither could back out. 

The next morning we waited I looked the director in the eyes and she walked over to me.

"If you win I'll give you the kinkiest sex you have ever had in your life and you'll have your revenge". She winked at me and whispered in my ear.

The manager had rejected all other proposals except mine and Director Love.

Finally he came out and announced I had won! 

Director Love looked at me in lust and slight fear. We had signed the documents and I now controlled her life.

I touched her lap and rubbed her pussy as my first sign I was her new owner. She covered her mouth and looked at me with lust.

As soon as the boss left. I pushed her own the table. And started pounding her pussy.

"Yes, yes, yes please do me like the slut I am". She screamed and moaned. 

I grabbed her hair as I roughly fucked my female boss. Her pussy was clutching my dick with the knowledge that it would be the last she ever had.

"Oh I wish I became your snuff slut sooner". she moaned as I pushed my dick further into her slit.

We came at the same time. I felt her pussy gush out her love juices and the acceptance of her upcoming death.

I pushed her up and she gazed at me with a mix of love, lust and fear. She was such a repressed whore. 

I grabbed her and pulled her out our little sound proof room and to the front of the office our co workers started at us in amazement and at me in gratitude. 

"For years this woman has been busting our balls treating us like slaves. Now she's over played her hand and become my snuff slut."

I slapped her once proud face for emphasis and all she could do was moan from the brutal fucking I had given her.

I was going to give the crowd a choice. Roman style snuff or live. If they said live Director Love would be turned into my personal cock sleeve.

If they said snuff I would kill her right here infront of all these people.

The crowd was cheering snuff it was a no brainer they hated her and would finally be free of their shackles. 

Director love seemed to be enjoying her last moments. Often times women begged or cried but she was actively rubbing on my leg trying to secure her last fuck. 

She was just a slut hiding in a bosses body and now I had brought out the whore she kept hidden. 

"Any last words bitch". I said rubbing her pussy as a aid brought a long knife.

"I was a bitch to all of you, now you get to enjoy seeing me die like the slut I am. Mark was the only man brave enough to make me bet my life so when you are finished with me I hope you get good use of my body".

She said moaning she was truly a slut now and the audience was loving it.

I let her hump my leg like the bitch she was before turning her ass around and started pounding it. My coworkers were cheering me on to cum in her ass.

As I came I stood her up straight and started nibbling on her ear and neck.

"Let's give them a good performance boss".

She hung her tongue out and crossed her eyes in the ahegao face. Drool running down her mouth this was once the proudest woman in the office. 

I ran the sharp knife under her belly opening up her stomach so her guts and intestines could slowly buldge and loop out.

Director love was a mess her guts hanging out providing a erotic show for everyone as she moaned about once being top dog only to be reduced to this.

I came in her ass and spread her cheeks to watch the cum leak down towards her pussy.

"Oh if only you let me live, I can feel myself being knocked up with your baby". She moaned blood leaking from her mouth.

In a last ditch effort to save some dignity she was holding her bowels cradling her stomach trying to keep some of it's contents in. 

She was making cute little whiny noises and slowly rubbing her abused cunt.

I stuck two finger in and slicked them with cunt juice before shorving them up her nose and telling her to sniff.

Her face was stuck in a permanent O face of pain and pleasure. 

Finally I decided she had enough. I took the knife and tried to hack at her head. The knife buried deep but didn't take her head off.

All the while she was shouting my praise and encouragement as my coworkers clapped at her dying display. 

"Oh yessss you can do it take my filthy head off baby". She said increasing my blood lust.

"I've been such a bad bitch twist my fucking head off if you have to". She screamed in pleasure and pain but I could hear the fear and the slight admiration in her voice.

She was bleeding profusely at the stomach and neck area. And more of her guts was starting to fall out.

"Ohhhh give me a kiss as you take my fucking head off". She moaned puckering at the audience with her dying breaths.

I hacked again and her head came off. Her face was one of surprise, pain and ecstacy.

I kissed her on the lips sticking my tounge in her dying mouth letting her savor her last sexual experience. No words just pure love for her killer and my love for her as a boss. 

Not a moment later her bowels and bladder gave way. Gushing cum and piss leaked from her pussy like a river. 

The force of her head comeing off had tipped her body forward sticking her clothed ass in the air as her skirt flopped down. 

The smell of shit flooded the air as her panties filled with her last meal. Brown smudges started to leak out from her newly filled panties and leak on the office floor.

Her facial muscles twitched as she smelled her dying filth that spilled out of her body.

I knew her conscience was fading tears rolled down her face I wiped them away lovingly. I patted her shitty ass letting her know I didn't mind the mess and enjoyed the show.

She was almost gone but her eyes told me all I needed to know and what she needed from me in her last moments. I complied giving her a deep kiss as my coworkers awed and cooed. 

I waited till her mouth went slack and I saw her eyes roll into the back of her head signifying that she had completely passed on.

I kicked her fat defiled body to get it to roll over..

"As you can see Director Love is no more, you are free the bitch is dead". I said holding up her head drool leaked out her mouth along with the blood.

All the staff cheered.


End file.
